


Missing You

by Arrem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a dream bubble, John discovered something he longed forgotten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Messes Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13443) by Professor Googoo. 



You open your eyes to a familiar surrounding.

In front of you was your computer and Dave was talking about things again. You were bored and didn't really want to talk to him but you didn't want to seem like a jerk so you thought it would be nice to entertain Dave, once in a while.

"John?"

You didn't bother to turn around because you know the only one who would call you in this entire  _freaking_ house is only your dad. Obviously.

"Yeah?"

"I made some harlequin cupcakes for you! Do you wanna see?"

You let out a little yawn. "No thanks, dad. I'm kinda busy, right now. Plus, don't you think the harlequin stuff is getting old? I mean, I'm about to turn 13, dad!"

Your dad was silent for a minute. You didn't want to turn around, he'll probably drag you downstairs to try to bake some Crocker things again and you'd rather listen to Dave's ramblings than his baking.

"O-Of course, son. You're a mature young lad, aren't you? I wish you'd stay young forever but..." You didn't hear the rest of his sentence because your mind was slowly drifting off.

 _Huh, this kinda feels like deja vu?_  

You heard your dad mutter something.

"What was that, dad?"

"Nothing, son. You have fun now. I'll see you at dinner."

He left the room and closed the door.

You closed your eyes and massaged your temples. Something felt awfully strange about that conversation, like as if you've had it before. Huh. That was weird.

_"John?"_

You open your eyes and realized that you were in a dream bubble.

You turn around and bolted through the door, your long hood wiping along behind you. You wrenched open the door to find your dad looking out from the window and  _crying._

You didn't know what to do. You remembered this. You were relieving a memory, and this was probably your dad's. You're not sure how that happened or if that was even possibly but you know that you didn't remember your dad ever crying. You always saw him as the annoying father figure who makes sure you grow up well.

You saw him clearly now.

You wanted to reach out to him but you know that won't be possible. You know that this was only a memory; despite not being yours. Your father wasn't the man you thought he was. He's not strong or a superhuman. You watch silently as the tears roll down his cheek and you didn't realize just how much you've hurt him. You saw your dad straighten up, fix his perfect tie and left the hall, heading downstairs, not a hair out of place.

And you chocked.

You fell down to the ground and your body raked with sobs and whimpers. You knew where your father was now. He's gone and you can never see him again. You never managed to say thank you for everything he did. When was the last time you said that you loved him? You can't remember.

You wiped your eyes and you knew that you weren't going to finish crying any time soon.

You sat there, on the ground, just frozen, waiting for something,  _anything_ to wake you up.

"John!"

You look up to find green eyes staring back at you, worried.

You were back in your room and the ship's golden interior gleamed like the sun.

"Jade?"

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? You cried in your sleep!"

"I'm alright, just appeared in a dream bubble and... nothing really, I kinda forgot," you lied sheepishly.

"You forgot?"

You nod. It didn't feel right to lie to Jade but you really don't want her to know your condition right now.

She nodded, cast another worrying glance, and left you alone.

You look out to space and wondered where your father was. And whether he died happy.

"Dad..." You placed your head between your knees and hoped that everything will be alright.

You'll find him again.

You wanted to apologize and say how much you loved him.

You owed him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the inspiration! Sorry it's not exactly like your comic, I thought I'd make it a little different?


End file.
